


La Mer

by thefollyoftwo



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: AU, F/M, twisted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefollyoftwo/pseuds/thefollyoftwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Lana made Oliver drown in his own medicine. She wondered, if she was just as dark as he was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mer

**Author's Note:**

> this is really twisted... so you might want to close the tab. if not, ha! hope you enjoy the slight smut. x

_Beware that, when fighting a monsters,_

_you yourself do not become a monster._

_for when you gaze long into the abyss,_

_The abyss also gazes in to you._

\- Friedrich Nietzsche

 

 

 

BOSTON

THREDSON’S RESIDENCE

1964

 

…

 

It was always like that. By now, it all was almost like a routine.

 

But she would never get used to it.

 

First it started low, then it became louder and louder as he kept moving above her that sometime he would let out a groan. He didn’t look at her this time, he just kept pounding and pounding her lifeless body into the mattress. Some other time he would look at her, stared into her brown orbs as if asking if she did feel the same as what he did.

 

How could he.

 

And how could she, feel what he did.

 

“Mhh,” Lana cursed for the tiny whimper that escaped her lips. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be enjoying it, he thrust into her without permission for god’s sake. But how could one deny the delicious friction he made her feel from the lower part of her body. Often time Lana would just think it was her mind playing trick to keep her cope up with the situation, but the more she tried to deny that the more real it became. It was as if her body was betraying herself, it fell into the sinuous well he had built for her to be locked in to.

 

“You’re enjoying it, aren’t you Lana,” Oliver smirked at the swollen lower lip she was biting, he was sure she tried to contain the shameful moan to escape from her lips again. “It’s alright, it’s human you know, to feel the pleasant ecstasy run through your body.”

 

She hated his _pep talk_. She hated his soft caresses against her skin, she hated his sinuous kisses that made her legs tremble with want, and mostly she hated herself for gave in to it. Because no matter what, he was the monster that took everything from her.

 

Lana closed her eyes, shaking her head to talk some sense to it that she didn’t feel anything from the friction.

 

But what could little red riding hood do once she was captured by the hand of the hungry wolf? There was no fairytale.

 

“No. Open your eyes Lana” He breathlessly said to her. She refused to do as he said and it fueled the fire in him. Oliver’s snuck his one hand between their sweaty limbs. He wandered through the milky skin of hers until he found the softest little button between her wet lips, before mercilessly rubbed it with his fingers.

 

“Oliver!” Lana gasped and jerked her hips. Her eyes flew open and finding that smirk she so despised again.

 

“That’s it Lana,” He moved even deeper that he felt the hilt of her womb with his swollen tip. “You are so tight,” Oliver dip his face to the crook of her neck, basked in the scent that was so distinguishly Lana. She smelt like rose water, sweet and helplessly intoxicating. His strong hand held her open palm, securing her from escaping even though he knew she could never do. He tried to contain it but couldn’t help to bit her neck and chin.

 

Thrust after thrust, her mind began to float somewhere else. The first time he did it, her hands tried to search anything she could fashion into a weapon, but they were tied—chained. Now, even though those ties were gone, she was never able to find the strength to do so again. The flame was down little by little, she wondered when would it die eventually.

 

Once when everything was still so new, she was so eager to find any weakness in him, but Oliver was a maniac, he was a monster—a serial killer, he didn’t have any weakness.

_Weakness._

 

She remembered her mother told her something when she was seventeen. Lana’s parents were living in a sham, their marriage was arranged. She learnt that by the age of eighteen. She learnt the truth that she was born out of interest. _There was no such thing as true love,_ her mother’s voice echoed in her mind. True love was selfish, loving someone was selfish. But what she and Oliver had clearly wasn’t love. No matter how much he poisoned her with the lies, touches and kisses, there would never be love born out of that. And he too was aware of it. What they had was hatred, which killed just the same as love. She remembered her mother told her she must marry a man someday, she never explained why. But she did say something that Lana didn’t understand until now.

_We are their weakness, Lana._

 

Her eyes fluttered open. Her body was jerked from his move. She turned her head to the side, seeing the hand of Oliver’s on top of hers. Lana grabbed that hand, lacing their fingers together. She looked down and found him removing his face from her neck. Those lust-filled eyes were bore into hers, and for once, it came together upon her. She brought her other hand to his strong bicep, it was so strong and warm, those biceps used to covered her small body during the nightmare-ish sleepless night. They were the very reminder that she would never escape him. She ran her fingers over his shoulder before finding his cheek.

 

He looked so lost, so confused that Lana wondered if the lonely orphan he was once as a child came back again in this still loveless night he always found.

 

“Lana,” He whispered her name. It was rather a question than an expression of adore.

 

Her fingers run through the nape of his neck, slightly caressing the short dark hair he possessed. Lana pulled him down and captured those lips that many times made her breathless when they were planted against the sensitive space between her legs. He didn’t kiss her back at first, too shock, too afraid to think that they would soon vanish into an imagination. But as she bit his lower lip, Oliver knew the flame was up again. He kissed her back just as rough, bruising the cherry lips and left them puffed red as she pulled away.

 

Lana ran her fingers on his back, as she brought her two calves embracing his hips. She felt him placing kisses from her neck to her chest. He ran his two fingers to her pink rose bud, pressing and toying it until it became pebble in arousal. Oliver buried his face in her chest and Lana felt the soft wet muscle engulfed around her sensitive nipple, tugging it in an agonizing delicious pain.

 

“Ahh” She let out a moan that only encouraged him to bit it softly. He smiled smugly against her. He licked her other nipple and thrust even rougher into her wet warm walls. “Harder” She breathlessly whispered into his ear. She needed the pain to wake herself again.

 

Oliver disengaged his mouth with a slow agonizing tug. He smiled at her and went even harder, rocked the headboard of the bed against the walls. She looked at him, stared past the brown longing pair of eyes, searching for any soul that maybe still left in him. Lana tightened her legs around him and started to clench her walls that wrapped around his pulsing cock. She saw his expression change, his face flushed from arousal.

 

“Lana,” He called her name again. She knew that he knew something was up, something changed, and she let him realized it. Oliver suddenly sat up on the bed and roughly pulled her body up, facing him. Behind her fluttered eyelids, she saw the desperation from his eyes, she witnessed the need to hold on to her. Lana saw what her mother always told to her, _weakness_. She kissed him once again, letting him biting her lower lip, letting his wandering hands caressed the softness of her breasts. She placed both her hands on his shoulders, raising herself up slightly on her knees.

 

“Fuck me Oliver, that’s what you always want isn’t it” She whispered against his lips.

 

He looked up at her as if she had grown a second head. But a mischievous grin then appeared on his face. He knew that she too was aware they wouldn’t see what spring was like in Jupiter and Mars, but at least they both were smarter than to ever dream it.

 

“Change of heart, _dollface_?” He flashed a sarcastic grin before lifted her body a little then sank her down upon his lap, with his length buried deep inside her.

 

“Nghh” Lana bit his shoulder as the sensation of him brushing against her womb made her legs trembled. Her fingers raked on his smooth back, scratching them, marking him with red lines she created. Lana started to move up and down, squeezing him hard. She felt his breath was begun to uneven against her neck as he licked and bit her slender neck.

 

Oliver’s pace became even faster, his hands wandered down behind her and found the soft skin of her perfectly rounded ass. He got a firm hold on them before raking his teeth against her top chest from the overwhelming feeling of her walls squeezing him tight.

 

Lana looked down seeing him detaching his mouth from her chest and stared into her eyes. She could see the loneliness in them, the desperation to love someone. But Oliver wasn’t capable of loving, he didn’t know how, he destroyed them. Nevertheless, he was a man after all. True men liked dangerous thing, and a woman was more dangerous than a loaded gun. Lana had to die, _mentally_ , to drag him also into the death. She would make him tasted and drown in his own medicine.

 

“You can never love someone, Oliver” She leaned down and whispered against his lips. Lana rolled her hips as he groaned with need. Her breasts bounced from their move, she arched her back when he took a nipple into his mouth. It was anger that ran through him. The wetness of her essence coating his length, she could feel her walls tightened as she opened her mouth in a silent cry. Oliver thrust even harder before feeling the tell-tale of ecstasy in the pit of his stomach.

 

Lana felt her walls stretched even more, they kept clenching until she felt she was bursting into a thin air, making her hard to breathe. She cried out into the darkness of the room that now smelt like sex. Her eyes closed as the ‘oh God!’ and his name faltered. Oliver bit her neck once her wet walls were clenching and spasming uncontrollably around his length. He groaned and shot his thick white seed inside her, bathing her womb. Her name escaped her lips from the feeling of her milking the last of it out of his throbbing cock.

 

She didn’t open her eyes as minutes later he dropped her to lay on her back. Lana could feel his hand touched her cheek past to her pebble nipple, down to her flat stomach until he pulled out from her. She knew even with her eyes closed that the very smirk appeared on his face once he saw the sticky and wetness of their juices mixed together seeping down her inner thigh.

 

Oliver breathlessly got up and walked to the little table near the bed. He turned on a black turn table he placed in her room he built to keep her ‘company’ while he was away. He smiled once the soft tune filled the room as he dragged his feet back to the warm bed.

 

He yanked open the thin sheet Lana put around herself earlier. She shot him an annoyed look but his smile never faded. Oliver hugged her naked body from behind, pressing her back against his broad chest.

 

“Never leave me, Lana” He buried his face into the back of her neck.

 

She stared into the darkness that the room always offered. The moon was beautifully casting through the curtain, maybe that’s the only pleasant thing about this night. Soft, scratchy sound of Charles Trenet’s _La Mer_ filled her ears. It was so eerie and chilling to hear the love song in a harsh and cruelest reality.

 

“Someday, I will kill you.” She said emotionlessly. She was too tired to push him away. Besides, he would chain her if she kept refusing his touch anyway. Better stayed still than chained, she thought.

 

There was a silence in between. As the both of them engulfed in the moment. Oliver knew he wanted something he could never have, just as he realized that in fact, he _really_ , could never have her. And maybe, maybe someday, she would be bathing her own hands with his blood.

 

At least, not tonight.

 

“I know you will.” He kissed her neck and hugged her even closer.

 


End file.
